Borganians
The Borganians are artificial humans created by Darkian Renagon, under the inspired work of a Dark Acolyte that served Darkian before the fall of Vanduil. They were created to build an ultimate civilization under the rule of Darkian and Mia Bane as Darkian focused on his goal to have an Empire that surpasses Vaydax's Empire. Their bodies were personally designed by Darkian and his Dark Acolytes that were talented in; psychology, biology, anatomy and more. When Borganians are created they instantly have loyalty to Dominus Renagon, this is due to the micro designs put into the brain but they are also disciplined after being born. Origin It began by using the life ritual to create humanoids that looked similar to Darkian's appearance. Those clones were then changed in a bio-physics lab creating the first Borganians. They were all then used as cloning templates for a cloning machine. More Borganians were produced by basic cloning, and as Unsilar's technology developed the cloning processes became advance, using new cloning machines that were vastly effective for Borganian production compared to it's predecessor. The clones are young Borganians called "Young Kin", after being cloned they go through an education process in a cloning facility; specifically the one they were born at. Next, they are sent to Bootcamp to be tested on their understanding. If they pass then they move into the society and find their role to contribute to the Empire, else they are kept as a Young Kin till they can pass Bootcamp. Borganians grow up to a certain age but their cells replace dead cells better than Humans do. In Borganian society, being a Warrior is a standard title that must be achieved to be an adequate Borganian. When the first Borganians were put into a bio-physic lab, their appearance were Really Black. Being called the First Generation. After the first generation Borganians were exterminated, Renagon created new Borganians, that were far improved. He designed them better in physique and variation. He had created more than one type of Borganian to template; instead of black skin these Borganians have a variation of bright skin tone called Brick yellow and Buttermilk; these skin colours being inspired by the Celestial Superiors. They would be the 2nd Generation of Borganians. Darkian made his perfect artificial humanity. First Generation However, they were not so easy to command, becoming a hazard towards the Empire. The first generation (and second) have an enhanced alma, created by magic. This type of alma can absorb red energy and emit it to increase their and other's physical and magical abilities. Red energy represents fury. Their fighting discipline embraces rage, and it made them incredibly strong. However, it is difficult to command the Borganians that did not control the rage, the rage consumed their nervous system and took control of their minds. This lead to Dominus Renagon almost being put to harm making his asset a hazard to Unsilar; he immediately started eliminating them using soul steal. In the Training Centre, it has a statue that captures the moment when Renagon takes control of a Borganian uses the body to do the Soul Steal ability to many other Borganians that were in panic. He used a ritual that involved Soul Steal Ultra. It absorbed many Borganians within Borgan and Vanduil to place into a negative energy crystal. The bodies were used as food for Osiris, who is a humongous snake Celestial and the Borgan Realm Guardian, this was used as recruitment payment. Not all 1st generation were killed. Somehow some survived in certain areas that were within range of the Soul Steal Ultra and there were Borganians off the planet Vanduil exploring space. This lead to the Dark Acolytes hunting them, which succeeded, almost every 1st gen Borganian was identified and verified dead, being also fed to Osiris. There were only a few left that were never found. It was thought that they were taken back to be experimented on by Dark Acolye scientists. The Borganians who survived were unaware of the events due to on going operations occurring far from Unsilar Territory and the ones in Unsilar Territory became shadow wraiths or test subjects for science. These Borganians were failing to do simple instructions, they were not brave, they questioned too many things and they were too emotional to they point that they could reject an instruction. Dark Acolytes even had to fight them causing too many internal problems. As a general comment for them, it was agreed that they needed to make improvements as they lacked obedience and were draining Unsilar resources. Some Borganians were useful but even they caused too many mistakes meaning they all were not what Renagon was trying to create. First Generation-Second Generation After doing a Dark Ritual that killed almost all Borganians, Dominus Renagon's spirit was banished into the dark rift which is the cost of the ritual. In Borganian culture the event was called "Darkian's meditation". After months, his Dark Acolytes brought a part of his spirit back into the Universe by ritual. He was not strong enough to host a body yet. He then took time to improve Unsilar by using a part of his spirit to connect to his Shadow Hands to communicate. The Dark Acolytes are tasked to create the new Borganians and then doing a ritual to bring the rest of his spirit from the dark rift. More of Borgan was explored including the portal to the Dark Rift; where Renagon's spirit was pulled into. The new Borganians were created being the 2nd Generation. And the Dark Acolytes brought Dominus Renagon back into Borgan by spirit. Although, his body by then was too damaged and was in the process of repairing in a cryo healing chamber. The 2nd Gen Borganians were Buttermilk instead of black. The Dark Acolytes disciplined the new Borganians heavily, to prevent the tragedy of the first generation. They followed orders to go out of Borgan or carry out other tasks to rebuild Unsilar. Renagon used Borganian bodies for temporarily use till his body was healed. This took many months. Eventually, the Dark Acolytes would die out. Before they died they helped Renagon have Borganians to replace them called Borganian Elders. Both helped in rebuilding and improving Unsilar by military, economy and technology. Divisions were reformatted, systems were set in place to regulate, new trials were created along with old trials being expanded or changed in order to be ranked up in Warrior Class; such as Bootcamp. More roles were created for Borganians; to cover all needs in Unsilar such as Engineers, Scientists and Intelligence. Second Generation This generation began with a bang. Dominus Renagon's spirit was pulled out the Dark rift, which was trapped in the Dimension for a long period of time. The end of the Dark Acolytes caused Unsilar being run by The Domini as planned. Unsilar also becomes The Unsilar Empire with big changes, improvements and goals. The two Shadow Hand carried out a task to find mythic items and energy crystals for multiple projects. His body could not fully repair itself therefore there was armour built for him awhile back that he used to bound his body to returning his spirit back into his original body. A new sorcerer branch was created called Shadow Wraith. Around 360 Sorcerers chose to be sacrifices of rituals being shocked with surges of dark energy; turning them into his first Shadow Wraiths. The Shadow Wraiths could either maintain the dark energy or lose their mind. The ones that could not hide out in the Shadows and brutally murder. Dominus Renagon with his brilliant intellect created an impeccable idea, using science on energy crystals to create synthetic crystals; harness them as energy for his Orbital Fleet. Explorers also discovered Rubite, a red energy crystal that performed better. This replaced Korbite (Cyan energy crystal). Sub Species There were a few types of Borganians that were cloned to take on a particular role in Unsilar. An example are the supernatural type, who became Sorcerers of Unsilar. Jackals An old species that were left behind in 1st generation. They were agile and weak, having the scout role. This was seen as a waste of a life to be a Jackal as they were not strong Borganians. Supernatural Borganians In the third generation, a standard Borganian has an option to upgrade themselves to a Supernatural Borganian. It is expensive, and requires a certain rank in the Empire. Families, start making it a requirement to be created as a Supernatural or become a Supernatural; same to other families who base their community to one type of species. Borganian Naturals There are no Borganian Naturals. As a standard Borganian there is the common method, which is free, it is by joining the Sorcerers of Unsilar and to doing test of wills. As a standard type, a Borganian can purchase to upgrade their body to Suppernatural, Jackal or Cyborg. However, you can not use other upgrades at the same time and you require the right to do so by being a certain rank in the Empire. Borganian Cyborgs This is when Borganians are injured and chose the option to stay in the same body. The Borganian can get their body repaired by cells and they can buy the body upgrade which is Cyborg. A cyborg has strong metal alloy apart of it's body, this makes them less venerable when being attacked as they are an armored based Borganian. This type of Borganian are heavier than standard Borganians making them slower.Category:Lore Category:Borganians Category:Species Category:Unsilar